


Please. Episode Coda 12x09.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough and Ready, Wincest - Freeform, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's quick and it's nasty but it's needed, it's so needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this happened. Simple. ;) Thank you to sw0rdy for the extremely fast short notice beta ♥ Diamond, you're a sparkly diamond! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

With absolutely no warning Sam slams into Dean at speed, almost taking him off his feet.

There's a sickening cracking sound as Dean's head slams back into rough moss covered bark, scratching up his neck, gouging out a chunk of flesh. Rain water clinging to the tree saturates the collar of his coveralls, mingling with the blood slowly snaking between his shoulder blades.

"You were **gone**."

There's so much desperation in those three words Dean allows Sam to press him tight up against the creaking tree struggling under both their weight. "I know. So were you."

Time is a factor; the sun will set in little under an hour, and they've got a ton of fun wearing jack boots and carrying semi automatics bearing down on them, but Dean won't pull Sam up short.

The violent shuddering breaths gusting against his cheek coupled with the grasping fingers grabbing at his clothes tell Dean that Sam needs a moment to process, and despite his very cerebral attitude to life, the younger Winchester has always needed some form of physical contact in times of extreme stress.

Sam will be no good to anyone if Dean doesn't let this run its course.

The feel of hard flesh digging into Dean's thigh isn't exactly a surprise. The amount of times he's been bounced off the walls because they've almost lost each other are too numerous to count, but they _really_ don't have time to go at it now. "Sammy, no, we gotta book. Unless you wanna get shot in the ass."

There's no humour in Sam's voice as he snorts. "Don't care. Please."

Dean's never been very good at telling his boy no and regardless of the danger they're in, now is not the time to start. "Fine, make it quick."

Sam practically sobs out a thank you as he drags his coveralls down over his arms.

Dean helps him shove them down past his hips before sliding his hand inside Sam's boxers.

The familiar weight in his palm _is_ a comfort as Dean begins to fist Sam's cock. The grunts and groans coming from Sam also help slow his own heart rate.

They always were a completely fucked up pair.

Quick and nasty is the order of the day and Dean drops to his knees when Sam's hips start pumping.

Taking Sam's entire length all the way to the back of his throat, Dean flattens his tongue against the shaft and hangs on for dear life.

What Sam's doing can only be described as fucking Dean's face, slamming himself as far down his brother's gullet as he can, and it makes Dean's eyes water, but there's literally no time for anything else as he feels thick salty liquid hit his tonsils, forcing him to gag and dribble around the rapidly softening cock still resting against the roof of his mouth.

Sucking Sam clean, Dean stands and wipes his mouth. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good - move."

Sam's still pulling his coveralls up as they take off running. "Thank you."


End file.
